


At my mercy

by lossie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossie/pseuds/lossie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine sitting on Tom's lap and rubbing him the right way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At my mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture on titillatingtomtales (http://titillatingtomtales.tumblr.com/post/33846497309). Let me know if I should write more stories like that - I kind of like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

„You love to be at my mercy, don’t you?” Your voice is husky and merely above a whisper, but mixed with your hot breath near his ear, it makes him shiver with anticipation.  
  
You smile briefly, moving your hips up and down once more. This time he gives you a deep groan as a response and you can’t help yourself anymore.  Within seconds your lips are at his neck, licking, sucking and biting into his heavenly scented skin. He’s trying to fight with you – his hands immobilized by your own at the armrests of the ancient chair – but he’s powerless against your touch. He’s melting into you, enchanted by the things you’re able to do to him.   
  
You’re also both aware that he doesn’t want to escape. Not this time. He is so desperate to touch you the way you’re touching him it almost makes you laugh. He wants to taste your lips and breast and this point of your neck where it’s connecting with your shoulder – the very same point that’s near his line of sight every single time you’re catching him by surprise like that – and your collarbone wouldn’t be all that bad too. He’s yearning to grab your ass, because your movements are probably too slow for his liking at this point and above all else he’s craving for your naked body against his.  
You smile devilishly, biting lightly at his exposed collarbone. You are well aware he desires you. It’s just a simple truth of the world, but it doesn’t mean you’re going to accept it without having fun in the process.  
  
You move yourself against him one more time before withdrawing and taking a few steps away from him. It wouldn’t do you both any good for him to catch you right now.   
  
You’re licking your lips absent-mindedly while watching him. His eyes are closed and his face, but mainly cheeks, are slightly pink with arousal. His lips are parted and he’s trying to maintain control over his breaths, but is clearly unable to do so. It’s getting harder every time, apparently. Your eyes wander lower and you smirk.    
  
 _Oh my, getting harder indeed_.   
  
“See you around, Mr. Hiddleston,” you say to him when he’s finally able to open his eyes and looks at you. His eyes are still clouded with lust and your smile only grows. “It’s always a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
You walk away, marvelling at just how strange your relationship with this man truly is. But, on the other hand, you don’t mind all that much and neither does he, for before you’re able to leave the room, you can hear him whisper “The pleasure is all mine.”

 


End file.
